Wish
by firefox369
Summary: Two childhood friends decide to meet eachother after years of being apart but surprises are about to occur and sparks are about to fly. Too bad not all of them are good. DNAngelxIY Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be _so_ rich.

**Wish**

firefox369

The singer sighed, her soft pink lips curving in to a frown as she walked off the stage. After she dug her hand into her pocket for a few moments, she pulled out a cell phone, making sure to hide it from view. She was going to be late if she didn't leave the concert _very_ soon. Apparently the gods decided to pity her, for upon opening her phone and pressing a few keys her frown disappeared. _He_ was going to be late, too.

She cleared her head as she was once more pushed onto the stage, stealthily placing her cell phone back in pocket in the process before heading for the mic. She listened to the music for a few moments, sapphire eyes closed, before her mouth opened and her voice filled the entire area.

"I wanted..." she began to sing, her spirits much higher than before.

-------------------------------

He mentally cursed his luck as he leaned against a wall and turned on the hand-held television in his hand. There just had to be a letter for _this_ night, didn't there? That damned theif must have known today was the only day he _actually had plans_ otherwise he wouldn't be in this predicament. His inner turmoil didn't show as he texted the person he was supposed to meet, hoping that she would get the message in time. After sending the message he started going through the channels, searching for the one he knew she would be on. When he found it, his gaze softened, but just barely. No one but her would be able to tell the difference in his gaze.

..._to be like you..._

"Never thought you actually listened to music, or that you might idolize her" a voice mused and his head slowly raised to glance at the winged theif.

"Dark" he stated calmly, clearly not amused.

"The one and only!"

-----------------------------

The woman-child ran down the streets, occasionally passing an enlarged TV that played her concert 'Live" for the entire world to see. She was tempted to stop and watch herself sing with her mouth agape like the other pedestrians, but she had places to go and people to see (or in this case, surprise). She didn't have time to listen to herself sing.

..._I wanted everything..._

----------------------------

"You're earlier than expected."

"Your watch is off, then, mine says I'm right on time."

"It doesn't matter, this is what you came for, is it not?" Satoshi asked, dangling a small pink jewel on a thin chain from his hands.

"Yes" Dark replied simply, his violet eyes watching the swaying jewel as if in a trance. "Hand it over, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"You say the same thing every time."

_...so I tried..._

"Turn off the television, Satoshi, I can tell it's distracting you."

"I was unaware that you were starving so much for my attention. But if I refuse?"

The theif shrugged. "Your loss" he mumbled before a flurry of black feathers swirled around the blue-haired boy. The boy squinted his eyes and blocked his face with his arms. When the feathers finally settled down, the theif was gone. Looking at his hand, he noticed that the chain the jewel hung from was snapped cleanly in half. The jewel had disappeared, also.

"Just like I planned" he thought to himself.

--------------------

The singer arrived at the museum to see it surrounded by squad cars. She rolled her eyes and snuck past them, her experience with raving fans helping her now. The police didn't seem to notice her as she slipped past them and she sighed with relief, walking normally once she was sure she was out of their sight. Finding an open window, a smirk formed on her face and she climbed through, landing lightly on the tile below.

_...to be like you..._

Not seeing anything of interest, she easily maneuvered through the traps she knew that Satoshi had set up for the theif. She wouldn't be caught in them this time. She had enough experience with him to know what he was planning.

-------------------

Satoshi looked at a small device in his hand and watched as the small blinking dot slowly moved away from his current area. He followed, slightly annoyed that the thing didn't show what floor the theif was on.

..._and I got swept away..._

A shadow flew over him, along with the rustling of clothes, and he saw a feminine figure gracefully jumping over the railing and landing on a different floor above him. Excited blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as the figure glided above and Satoshi felt Krad swelling with pride for the girl.

It was the only thing they both agreed on.

-----------------

She could see him clearly, she could see the dark clothing and everything perfectly as she chased after him, careful of traps that would be set both by Satoshi and the theif in front of her. She was gaining on him, she could tell, and when she was close enough, she tackled the theif. They rolled in a tangling of limbs for a few moments before they slammed into a podium. It began to shake and she was faintly aware of the glass case falling off from above.

..._I didn't know that..._

"No!" she heard someone shout before she was drowned in pain, then darkness.

------------------

The theif grunted as they a hit stone pillar and groaned as he sat up.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, looking at the girl that was slowly making her way up to a sitting position. That was when he saw the glass case dropping from it's perch upon the stand, aiming right for her. He reached out to remove her from harm but knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"No!" he cried, but it was too late. A loud yelp escaped her as the glass shattered upon her form, spraying across her body.

_...you were so cold and..._

--------------------

Satoshi froze when he saw what had caused the theif to stop moving and a strange feeling that he was unfamiliar with bubbled up inside of him. He had thought that Kagome had captured the theif, like she had said she would help him do, and she did, but it wasn't the way that he had expected her to.

The theif was above her, desperately attempting to stop the blood that flowed from her wounds with one hand and pulling out shards of glass from her body with another. The words "Oh crap" could be heard repeatedly as they fell from his lips, displaying his distress for the onlookers to see.

Upon seeing Satoshi, the violet-eyed theif also froze. His eyes depicted the inner argument he was having with his avatar. It seemed that his avatar had lost, for a moment later, he turned around and ran off.

..._you needed someone to show you the way..._

Krad began to awaken inside of him and he tried to fight off the urge to transform. But he wasn't fighting ful-heartedly, for he also wanted to annihilate Dark. White wings ripped out of his back and his hair grew longer, losing their light blue hue and turning blonde. He slowly raised his head to reveal his cold, golden eyes to the world, the amount of hatred he felt not being hidden in the slightest.

He was about to chase after the theif and kill him but a weak whisper halted him before he could do more than twitch a finger.

"...Krad..." the girl whispered again and he looked into her deep, blue depths. "...let him go... onegai..."

He remained silent, but looked out the window, in to the distance where he could see the fading form of the theif flapping in the light of the moon.

"...help me..."

He hesitated but one look in to the dull eyes of the one girl he admired made his resolve shatter and he moved to kneel beside her.

"Do not speak" he commanded icily, but the smile that formed on her lips told him that she had caught the warmth underneath. Her eyes fluttered shut and he picked her up, gracefully opening a window and flying out.

..._so I took your hand and..._

_----------------------------_

He sat beside the bed and sighed, back as Satoshi and not Krad. The doctor had told him of her condition, and thank kami-sama it wasn't too serious, but there were some areas that they needed to look closer in to. They were waiting for the x-rays, currently.

"Satoshi" the girl whispered again as she slowly turned her head to look at him. She tensed and her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. He took her small hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't move."

She smiled softly at him and slowly shut her eyes, falling into another fit of restless slumber. The doctor came back in a few moments later and took a deep breath, preparing in his mind the most comforting words he could come up with.

"No serious damage was dealt to any of her internal organs, however..."

..._we figured out that..._

"...a particularly large shard of glass had entered her neck. Her jugular was, thankfully, not pierced, but her voice box was."

"Can you fix it?"

The doctor hesitated before replying. "I'm sorry, but... she'll be mute for the rest of her life." The doctor then quickly left the room, letting the young man take in the information without being bothered.

-------------------------------------

The woman-child named Kagome had taken the information quite well once she had awakened a few weeks ago, and was currently prancing around the slightly older male, eyes glowing and smile wide in her silent laughter. She tackled her childhood friend from behind and grabbed his arm before dragging him off to some unknown destination. Satoshi let her, feeling uncharacteristically guilty about the loss of her voice.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" he finally asked after a few moments and she gave him a look that clearly said 'secret'.

..._When the time comes I'd take you away..._

He sighed and continued to follow. They entered a familiar street and a small smile formed on her lips. They were going to her home.

-----------------------------------

The two teenagers entered Kagome's room and Kagome quickly ran to the center and twirled around as if to say 'tadaaa!!!' Satoshi slowly stepped inside and guilt once again clenched at his heart. There were so many of them, had she made them all by herself?

_...if you want to..._

"How many are there?" he finally asked after looking around at the different sized and colored paper cranes that sat around the room. Kagome held up her fingers with a silent giggle. 978.

"Oh" he stated monotonously and Kagome looked at him sadly before shaking her head.

'It's not your fault.'

He smiled dejectedly in response.

'Yes it is.'

Kagome huffed and placed her hands on her waist in a show of annoyance before shaking her head again, black locks flailing around before settling back into place seconds later.

..._I can save you_...

---------------------------------

Satoshi watched as Kagome climbed into her bed, a strange look in his unwavering gaze. When she had finally gotten comfortable, he slowly moved closer and pulled the covers up, wrapping it around her in order to keep her warm.

..._I can take you away from here..._

"Good night, Kagome" he murmured softly and the girl smiled, snuggling into the covers as she drifted asleep. The moment he knew that she wouldn't wake up, he stood and quietly removed himself from her room. He squeezed his eyes shut in order to calm his anger, but it failed miserably. When his eyes snapped open again, they were gold.

--------------------------------

Daisuke stared out at the sky, completely at a loss of what to do. After the incident at the museum he had pointedly ignored Dark. How could he just leave the girl lying on the ground like that? She was helpless, and bleeding and dying and-

He stopped all thoughts as a shooting star raced across the sky. A small smile formed on his lips and he made a wish, desperately hoping that it would come true.

..._so lonely inside, so busy out there..._

"Watch out, Daisuke!" Dark shouted from within his mind and Daisuke snapped his eyes up just in time to narrowly miss having his neck snapped in half by a certain blonde-haired angel.

"Krad!" Daisuke gasped but the angel didn't seem to hear him as he lunged again and grabbed him by his neck, shoving him roughly against the wall. The changes in the white-winged angel didn't go unnoticed at such a close range, and they left even Dark speechless.

"Prepare to die, Niwa" Krad growled, his golden eyes turning red and his canines growing unusually long.

"Satoshi!" the red-head coughed but was only met with a ferocious snarl. Daisuke was faintly aware of nails growing at an incredible speed and sharpening so they pricked into his neck.

"Do you enjoy taking everything away from me, Dark?" Krad demanded, the feral sound never leaving his voice.

..._and all you wanted was somebody to care..._

"What?" Daisuke groaned and Krad tensed for a short time before releasing his grip on the theif's avatar. Daisuke crashed to the ground, panting for breath as the angel turned around.

"Do not think I am through with you yet" he stated before flying off. Daisuke watched as he flew away, terrified of this new development.

..._I'm sinkin' slowly..._

------------------------------------

Kagome shot up when a crash of lightning thundered across the sky to find hersef alone in her room. Where had Satoshi gone? He had promised to stay with her tonight, for he knew that she had a fear for thunderstorms and lightning.

..._so hurry hold me_...

"Satoshi" she mouthed when she tried to call out for him, "Krad!" No noise escaped her lips and she grew even more frightened. She hopped out of bed and ran around her home, searching for him, but he didn't appear. Kagome dropped to her knees in the living room as another streak of lightning flashed across the sky and curled into a ball, her fear overwhelming all of her senses as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Kagome" Krad panted, for he had flown all the back as fast as he could once he sensed that she had arisen from her slumber. Kagome spun around and ran towards him, flinging herself into his soaked arms without a second thought. She was so scared. She didn't want him to leave her again.

She felt his body changing in her arms. It shrunk, the large white wings disappearing from his back, and the long, wet, yellow hair shortening so it reached the back of his neck, instead.

..._your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on..._

The room was once again lit up and Kagome tensed, trembling in his warm embrace.

"Gomen ne..." he whispered and tightened his hold. Her mouth moved in silent pleas and she buried her face in his chest. She could smell her own scent mingling with his on his clothing and slowly calmed down, relishing in the scent of sakura blossoms and trees that permeated the air.

--------------------------

Daisuke fingered the dark bruises around his neck with a slight grimace on his face. What had driven Krad to that state the night before? He felt Dark roll his eyes and Daisuke smiled bitterly. Was there really any reason to ask? It was obviously because of the girl that had gotten injured during their last heist.

"Hurry up, Dai, or you're going to be late for school!" a voice called and Daisuke picked up his back pack. It was time to leave.

..._please can you tell me..._

-------------------------

Kagome walked behind Satoshi as she neared school. It would be the first time returning since the 'incident', and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

"Satoshi!" someone called and the blue-haired youth turned to look at the red-headed person bounding towards them. Kagome looked towards Satoshi once again, curious.

"Go ahead, Kagome" he stated and the girl hesitated before stepping away from him and walking away, occasionally giving him a backwards glance.

..._so I can finally see..._

------------------------

Daisuke slowed when he saw an all too familiar girl standing behind Satoshi as they stood near the school's eastern wall. A jagged scar across her neck made him grimace but he hid it well, not wanting others to see his expression. He slowed to a walk and slowly made his way up to him.

"Good morning, Satoshi" he greeted but recieved a cold gaze in return.

"Good morning, Daisuke" Satoshi replied, glare softening just a tiny bit.

"Are you alright? Krad attacked me again."

..._where you go when you're gone..._

"I'm aware of that. You were not the target this time, I assure you."

"He was after Dark, wasn't-"

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's collar with both hands and slammed him against the wall none too gently.

"I know you can hear me, Dark" he growled lowly and Daisuke's face scrunched up a small amount in confusion. "You _will _pay for what you did to her. I, no, _we_ will make sure you recieve the deserved punishment _personally_."

"Satoshi, what are you taking about?" Daisuke asked, even more confused than before. The girl looked perfectly fine before except for the only visible scar she had, which was on her... neck...

"...no..." Dark whispered from some hidden corner in Daisuke's mind and Daisuke's eyes widened, the same word falling out of his mouth. Satoshi released Daisuke with a slight shove before turning around and walking away as if nothing had ever happened. Daisuke stared at the ground a few feet in front of him and slid down the wall until he sat on his butt.

"...Dark..." he mumbled softly but recieved no reply, but somehow he had a feeling that the same thing was going through their minds.

Wishes made upon a falling star didn't seem to come true.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**HALT!** Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, Inuyasha, or 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. Thank you, you may continue.

Wish

firefox369

Kagome scowled as she entered Satoshi's apartment, eyes squinting in distaste. Satoshi cleared his throat as she turned around, knowing what she was about to say.

"I've been busy" he stated but Kagome didn't seem to believe him completely as she once again placed her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes even more, debating whether to believe him or not. Finding his excuse reasonable (for he had hardly ever left her after the 'incident'), she dropped her arms to her sides and sighed. She would let the subject rest for now.

..._if you want to..._

Looking around the room one last time, she leaned over and picked up a stray sock with her fingers and scrutinized it with her gaze. Satoshi watched, a blank expression on his face.

"Dirty" he informed and she glanced at him before throwing it in a basket on the other side of the room. "And so begins the weekly ritual of cleaning my room" Satoshi sighed in his mind.

----------------------------

A sudden weight on his shoulder alerted Satoshi of the sleeping girl beside him and he spared her a quick glance before exiting out of the windows on his laptop and opening a new one.

"Username" appeared on the screen and he quickly typed in the word 'Ph4n10m' before pressing 'enter'. The word "Password" then followed, a white rectangle with a blinking line telling him to punch it in. The timer in the upper lefthand corner reminded him of how much time remained before the password would once again change.

'Kr46Z134'

Words began to fly across the screen and Satoshi glanced at them all, making sure nothing had gone wrong.

_...I can save you..._

Username: Verified

Password: Verified

Current Location... Verified

Scanning for viruses...

100

Scanning Complete

Current Time: 12:53 AM

Recorded

Scanning Personal Files...

100

Scanning Complete

Entrance Granted

Press Any Key to Continue

Satoshi followed the instruction and another screen popped up. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he typed a few more words.

Found it.

..._I can take you..._

--------------------------------

Krad gazed at the black-haired girl on the couch one last time before creaking the window open, his cold facade back in place. He jumped out of the apartment building and spread his white wings, flapping them once to stop his descent, and then another time to push him up and forward, towards a certain theif's home.

He would save her, even if it cost him his life.

..._away from here..._

--------------------------------

The moment the angel left the house, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and watched as he flew away, memorizing the direction he had gone. She stood up from her position on the couch and was about to leave the apartment to follow him when a beeping on the laptop made her freeze with curiosity. The blue screen began to flash, which made her even more curious, and she walked over to it. One glance made her eyes harden and her interested expression turned to one without emotion.

..._so lonely inside..._

She knew he had been planning something ever since she was injured, but she had never expected him to go so far.

-------------------------------

Krad landed in front of the small home and looked around. One look at his white wings made him blanch inwardly and he grudgingly gave control back to Satoshi. White stood out too much for the crime they were about to commit, and although he hated to admit it, Satoshi also had more experience with breaking locks than he did.

When the changing was complete, Satoshi took out a paperclip and swiftly unlocked the door, silently opening the main entrance and stepping inside the house. One look at the ground told him that the house was just bathing in traps and, because he knew the weakness for every single one of the and how they were triggered, had no problem moving through them unscathed.

..._so busy out there..._

He unlocked the last door to his left and winced when there was a loud creak that he was positive would have awakened the entire neighborhood. Not wanting to be caught quite yet, he bolted down the stairs two at a time and found himself in a room that was filled with all items from Dark's various heists. Fortunately for him, only one glowed. Satoshi raced towards it and grabbed it off of the cloth it was placed on before racing back up the stairs, crashing into someone in the process.

"Satoshi?" a tired voice mumbled and he swore under his breath, racing out the front door and down the street.

-------------------------------

..._and all you wanted was somebody who cares..._

"Satoshi, what are you doing?"" Daisuke shouted as he chased the other youth down the street, "Satoshi!"

"Get out the photo, Daisuke" Dark commanded, "I'll take over." Daisuke obeyed and pulled out a photo of the twins and immediately grew taller and large, black wings sprouted from his back. With one heavy flap of his wings, he shot into the sky and dove, landing in front of the fleeing teen. Satoshi was forced to stop.

"What are you going to do with the jewel, Satoshi?" Dark asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"None of your business" he replied coldly, grip on the pink sphere tightening until his knuckles turned white.

"It's for her voice, isn't it?" the theif inquired, though it sounded more like a statement.

His only response was the turning of Satoshi's head as he looked away.

"Listen, the jewel only brings misfortune. You believe it'll make everything better but-"

"Move" Satoshi commanded harshly, raising his head to reveal gold eyes.

"No, the jewel was created with death, it's not as pure as everybody makes it out to be! It's anything _but_ pure, Satoshi, and thought you would have realized it by now."

..._all you wanted was somebody to care..._

"What's done is done, you can't change the past."

"It's so easy for you to say those words, isn't it, Dark?" Satoshi questioned coldly, hair growing longer. "What would you do if the only voice you could possibly stand disappeared off the face of the Earth as if it never existed?" Satoshi's features began to mature, along with his voice. "Tell me, Dark, what would you do if the only person you ever truly cared for lost the light in their eyes?" White wings began to tear at his clothing. "If you had to watch as they cried every moment they thought your back was turned?" His transformation had ended and two angels stared at eachother in a battle of wills. "What _would_ you do, Dark? _Enlighten me._"

No words left the dark angel's lips and Krad sneered.

"Please, allow me to show you how I feel, Dark."

"No!" Dark exclaimed and Krad smirked.

"No? Don't make me-" Krad abruptly stopped his speech and he turned to the right and looked into the alley within the blink of an eye, an alarmed look on his face. "Kagome" he whispered.

..._if you need me you know I'll be there..._

The girl gazed at him, eyes cold and harsh with unbridled anger. 'I thought you were better than this' her expression all but screamed.

..._oh yeah..._

"I just wanted to help" he stated so softly that only she could hear. Her eyes narrowed even further.

'I don't need your help.'

"But I even got the jewel so you can wish on-" Krad's head jerked to the side as a loud slap rang out throughout the entire area.

'I can't believe you.'

Krad's eyes widened and he roughly grabbed the girl by her forearm, yanking her closer in his frustration. Why wouldn't she listen? The stubborn onna.

..._if you want to..._

Dark stepped forward, fearing for the girl's safety, but immediately stopped when Krad jerked away from her as if she were a hot stove.

"...gomen ne..." Krad finally whispered and Kagome's eyes softened. Dark watched in fascination as the white winged angel (whom he was positive was a devil in disguise) actually _allowed_ the girl to touch his injured cheek with her fingertips.

..._I can save you..._

'Apology accepted' her action told everyone who was watching.

"Gomen ne" Krad whispered again, but louder. The girl wrapped an arm around his neck and lowered his head so that their foreheads bumped together.

'It's not your fault.'

..._I can take you away from here..._

Dark's mouth fell open in shock as he watched these strange occurrences, clearly not believing what his eyes told him. Krad just _wasn't _supposed to act like a lovesick puppy.

Kagome took the jewel from Krad's hand and stepped away, walking towards the phantom theif. She gently took one of Dark's hands in her own and placed the jewel inside of it, closing his fingers around the Shikon.

..._so lonely inside so busy out there..._

Dark nodded dumbly in response. How exactly did this girl get into that ice cube's heart?

She looked back at Krad and smiled comfortingly at him. Krad looked away, not wanting to gaze into her eyes at the moment. A theif hunter turned theif. How was he supposed to live through it this time?

..._and all you wanted was somebody who cares..._

"Gomen" he stated once again and Kagome huffed in annoyance before running towards him and tackling him to the ground. She held him down by firmly holding down his shoulders and glared straight into his golden orbs until he finally got the message.

'It. Was. _Not._ Your. Fault!'

"...hai, hai..." he sighed, easily sitting up. A figure finally reminded him of their audience and he stared at Dark, watching the rapidly changing expressions on the theif's face until the dark-haired angel finally decided on 'dumbstruck'.

'An expression that suits his face perfectly' he mused in his mind before standing up. He helped Kagome to her feet moments later and lifted her in to his arms. He spared Dark a quick glance, curious of what his reaction would be. Apparently, it didn't change, for a small frown of disappointment that only the girl in his arms could see appeared a split second later. Spreading his wings to their full length, he rocketed towards the sky and hovered above the city for a moment before flying off.

..._please can you tell me..._

Dark looked at the jewel in his hand and blinked, feeling his control over the body disappearing.

'What are you planning Daisuke?' he asked the younger male and Daisuke looked towards the direction where the couple had disappeared to.

----------------------------------

Krad looked coldly at the girl as she neared him from his perch on the arm of the couch. A hint of amusement sparkled in Kagome's eyes and Krad felt, for a rare moment, a growing sense of dread.

"What do you think you're doing, onna?" he growled questioningly, though it was more like a statement than anything.

..._so I can finally see..._

"It's Ka-go-me, get it right!" the girl snapped, glaring at the angel and they both froze. She gently traced her throat, a smile forming on her lips. "I can talk..." she laughed, voice hoarse from not being used for so long, "I can talk!"

A stray tear of happiness rolled down her cheek and a minute curve of his lips revealed his joy as well. Kagome saw it and tackled him in a hug, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

----------------------------------

Daisuke sat on the park bench, staring at the night sky with a facial expression akin to awe. A sudden shadow passed over him from behind and he turned to glance at the being that had decided to intrude on his silent musings only to hop to his feet and scramble backwards in surprise.

"Satoshi...?" he breathed worriedly and the blue-haired teen began to shape-shift in front of him, turning into the angel. Daisuke stepped back, but noticed that Satoshi wasn't fighting the changes in his body a single bit, but did the opposite. He _allowed_ the transformation to take place. The muscles in Daisuke's body relaxed a small amount, but still remained tense.

..._where you go when you're gone..._

"What do you want with me?" Daisuke demanded but Krad said nothing in response. He recieved a slight tilt of the head to the right from the angel instead, golden eyes narrowing as if trying to probe through Daisuke's brain for answers. Dark was warning Daisuke, telling him to get a photo ready just in case, but Daisuke had a feeling that this meeting didn't have an ill intention.

"Do not think we are on good terms, theif" Krad's deep voice informed coldly as he gave a slight incline of his head. There was a flurry of feathers and then the angel was gone.

'What was that about?' Dark grumbled, nerves still fried from the experience, but Daisuke laughed.

"I think that's as close of a thanks he'll ever say to us" he said softly before slowly turning and walking back home. His mother would worry if he didn't return home soon.

'Wait, you actually _helped_ him?' Dark exclaimed and the boy scowled in his mind.

"Yes" he replied.

'I knew it! You did something with the jewel, didn't you? Where'd you hide it? Emiko is going to kill me if she finds out we lost it!'

Daisuke rolled his eyes and ignored the theif's ranting.

Meanwhile, a single white feather drifted downwards from the sky and gently landed on the grass. A certain small creature noticed it and sniffed it before taking it in it's small paws (just for the sake of having it) with a soft 'Kyu,' chasing after it's partner a split second later.

It smelled of sakura petals and trees.

The End

My first two-shot! Hope you like it, 'cause I'm pretty proud of it myself. Plus, today's my friend's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FULLMOONHOWL!


End file.
